


With Me

by toothIess



Series: Hiccstrid and Haddock family drabbles [1]
Category: Dragons Race to the Edge, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid's POV, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Shell Shocked Pt. 2, Race To The Edge, dragons race to the edge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Takes place just after the episode Shell Shocked Pt. 2It's a gut feeling that convinces Astrid that Hiccup needs some reassurance





	With Me

When the sight of Dragons Edge appeared in the distance Astrid subtly turned her head in Hiccup’s direction, to see him staring straight ahead. His fingers were clutching onto the rim of Toothless his saddle which Astrid recognized as a trait of uneasiness that Hiccup would often display. He didn’t seem to be aware that Astrid knew about this nervous habit of his, and he kept nudging his dragon forwards as everyone prepared themselves for the oncoming landing.

Astrid was the first one near the stables, right next to Fishlegs and Snotloud. Meatlug cackled gleefully when Fishlegs pulled the stable doors open to let the dragons inside. While Snotloud and Fishlegs were arguing with the twins about something that Astrid didn’t quite understand she came to realization that Hiccup wasn’t among the Dragon Riders and that he apparently had already resigned to the comforts of his hut, and Astrid couldn’t blame him.

Still she had seen the hurt and fear in Hiccup’s eyes when Viggo had plundered into that volcano. Of course Hiccup being Hiccup meant that he hadn’t as much uttered a word about what he had truly had been feeling during that moment, and Astrid wanted to talk to him about it. Only she assumed that Hiccup wasn’t exactly in the mood for conversation right now since it was already close to midnight and he seemed tired earlier.

Also Astrid didn’t want the Dragon Riders to see her sneaking to Hiccup’s hut in the dead of the night because they automatically would assume that she was up to something mischievous, or _naughty_. Her cheeks already blushed at the idea. This was why she needed to prevent the others from finding out where she was heading to.

After she had brought Stormfly to the stables she waited until everyone else had left so that she was all alone and no one should be able to see her. With light footsteps she went towards Hiccup’s hut which was the most closely located to that of her own. When she stood still in front of the wooden door she hesitated for a moment and pondered about whether or not she should knock or not. She didn’t want the other’s to hear, but she also didn’t want to scare Hiccup at this hour. Not after everything that had just happened. No, she needed to be delicate about this.

So she quietly knocked on the door a few times until she heard Hiccup’s voice on the other side, allowing her to enter. Astrid pushed open the flap of the door as she stepped inside of the hut which was surprisingly dark since Hiccup hadn’t bothered to light a few candles, which was to be expected. The only light inside seemed that to be of the moonlight that shone in through the small cracks in the wall.

  
Next to the wooden table in the corner of the hut were some pieces of parchment onto the floor. On the table was the flammable sword where Hiccup had been working on before they had set out to leave Dragons Edge, which showed that he would pick up with his adjustments soon now that they had returned. It did bring out a small smile on Astrid’s lips because that was her Hiccup through and through. _Her Hiccup._

“It’s not that I’m not pleased to see you, but what _are_ you doing here, Astrid?” Hiccup’s gentle voice caught her off guard because she had been focused on taking in the state of his hut that she hadn’t seen him leaning against the ladder that was connected to the bedroom area. He had his arms crossed in front of him as his green eyes followed her warily, as if he couldn’t quite place her intentions.

  
Astrid took a moment to scratch Toothless behind his ear, who purred contently at her ministrations before she met Hiccup’s gaze.

“I know, Hiccup,” she began, licking her lips. “Throughout the years I like to think that I’ve gotten to know you pretty well and I can tell when something is troubling you. And that is fine, but you need to keep in mind that I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

There was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Astrid Hofferson, there is no one who knows me better _than_ you. You were there with me when Viggo plumbed to his death.” He swallowed and closed his eyes. “I—I just don’t want to think about it too much.”

Instead of pushing Toothless away she cleverly brought up her hands to cup Hiccup’s face and carefully stroked it. “Look at me, Hiccup,” she insisted with a friendly voice because she needed him to know that she had his back no matter what. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and she drank in those green depths. “You are anything but resentful, Hiccup. You never meant Viggo any harm and this isn’t how you wanted things between the two of you to end, no matter all the catastrophes that Viggo has created these last months.”

“But it didn’t need to end this way, Astrid,” Hiccup cautiously replied, his voice a little more than a whisper.

Astrid shook her head. “You’re right. But you cannot blame yourself what happened out there, Hiccup. You played no part in this. Viggo has been out-thinking us from the very beginning, but he cannot longer hurt anyone anymore. That part is over now. You have outwitted Viggo in the end and you can finally breathe again without fear.”

Hiccup laid a gentle kiss against Astrid’s temple and with that she knew how much her words meant to him, which was enough to send her heart racing again. She and Hiccup were in this together no matter what they would face in the nearby future.

“Do you truly believe that with Viggo’s demise that the Dragon Hunters have come to end?” he asked uncertainly as he enfolded her into an embrace, hearing her heart beating against him.

“Who is to say? That is something that I cannot answer for you, but I would like to believe that you’ve done it and really brought peace back to the whole archipelago. You can stop beating yourself up now, Hiccup.”

“I didn’t do it all on my own, Astrid. You were definitely the one who provided me the most council whenever I needed it and I owe you for that.”

“You don’t owe me anything. I’m just thankful that I can be of any use to you.”

He let out a soft laugh at her words. “You are always of use to me, Astrid Hofferson. Always. You just being here with me know already proves just that. I do need you.”

“Well, that’s good because I’m not going anywhere, Hiccup Haddock. It’s me and you,” she assured him light-heartedly, feeling a lot better now than she had done when she had arrived here. With Hiccup at her side the world did appear to more enticing and Astrid wanted to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
